User blog:LexsJB/The Life of a Fairy
Yo, How are you? I'm alright thanks but I've been thinking about this subject a lot recently. It never occurred to me how much I enjoyed looking into the series and what goes on beyond the stories so I thought I'd group my two (so far) theory blogs together with a simple banner at the top of every blog to make things neater. Who knows? There might be more to come. Anyway. A while ago, I wrote a page on fairy birth (because a wiki contributor asked about it) but I deleted it and moved it to the fan art page since it wasn't official. As the series has moved on, it has revealed fairies who aren't special (sorry that sounds so mean) and are just in the background. To be honest, I never thought about fairies in the background as I thought every fairy in Fairyland was a title fairy, but no, so I thought I'd look into the life of a fairy. The Beginning Fairies are transported to their parents by stork, as noted in Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy, from the Magical Gooseberry Bush. In mythology, storks are known to deliver babies to their parents. I tried to find meaning in the gooseberry bush. I can tell you it's a popular name for children's nurseries. And it does have meaning but I won't write it here so look it up if you want. It's just one of those old fashioned Victorian sayings. In the fairy world, I'm assuming they grow on the bush like fruit, or just appear or something. I don't really know. Schooling Fairies attend school too. Schools have appeared lots in the series, like in Tilly the Teacher Fairy, Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy and the School Days Fairies. There are two schools that I know about, The Fairyland School, which sounds like the generic school that most fairies go to. And the Royal School of Music, where fairies go to learn music. Probably a college or a specialised school. The School Days Fairies and Tilly are teachers at The Fairyland School. They learn basic spells (such as vanishing spells) and it is implied (in Nicole) that they can do simple magic with their bare hands, such as clicking fingers or clapping hands. Then when they get their job, they eventually learn special spells. It confuses me, since in the Green Fairies, student fairies are called "Fairies in training", as if they're not fairies until they get a job (like saying we're not humans until we get a job. sounds kinda cruel). However, this could mean that they're not a specialised fairy, as in a title fairy, as in a "(name) the (job) Fairy" if you get me. In 'The Fairy Treasure Hunt' picture book, it says "once they pass their Fairy Test, they will be full fairies". Leisure time It is obvious that the fairies have the same entertainment as the human world. Like pop culture with singers (Destiny and the Pop Star Fairies) and performers (Showtime Fairies and the Music Fairies). They also hold sporting events, crafting events, fashion events, shows to watch, and have fashion brands (probably like ours: designer brands that are showcased in fashion shows (clothes made by the Fashion Fairies and Phoebe) and normal, cheap, street brands since not everyone probably wears designer brands). They also celebrate annual events like ours, such as Christmas, Easter and Halloween, Treat Day (where every fairy in Fairyland gets a basket of sweets) and festivals (music, Candy Harvest, etc). Jobs Some fairies work in the Palace, with jobs like cooks or bakers, or even helpers of a fairy (not in the "The Sweet Fairies are helpers of Honey the Sweet Fairy" way) but like assistants under the direction of Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy in the Wedding Workshop. There are tons of fairies who aren't in charge of things, yet they all know who Rachel and Kirsty are and I like to imagine the younger ones are probably taught who the girls are as if they're a famous world leader or something. As I mentioned before, some fairies train to become a Fairy but little is actually know about the usual process. The only time we've had a glimpse into the process of becoming a fairy is the Green Fairies, and that was under some kind of special circumstance. However, the parts of that process that seemed normal to me was when Queen Titania dipped the wands into the Seeing Pool to see the fairy whose job it would be, and also the fact that fairies who want to become a Fairy must take, I quote King Oberon, a "course in fairy magic", and must do a final exam. In my opinion, I don't think the fairies train specially to become a certain fairy like we would do if we wanted a certain job but the Seeing Pool sees their potential and gives them a certain job. Green Fairies When the girls went to Fairyland for help when they found Rainspell Beach polluted and littered, from the Queen's idea, the seven fairies-in-training were gathered and became the Green Fairies, created especially to clean up Rainspell Island (and eventually help clean up the rest of the world). They were given wands that weren't as sparkly as the others (with less power in them than usual) to use for a trial period (aka their final exam), so if they were successful, they'd be permanent Green Fairies. But it doesn't add up that each fairy was already addressed accordingly to the environment they would protect! Life events Fairies can get married and start the life cycle over again, like humans. As Edie's mother is the head gardener of the Fairyland Palace, it is shown that fairies age and grow up etc. Fairies can have siblings, as there are the Rainbow Fairies who are sisters, and the Twins Fairies look after twins in both the human and fairy world. There ARE male fairies, but they aren't written about much, seeing as the series is/was primarily aimed at girls. Obviously since it is a children's book series, death won't be written into the stories but in my opinion, that happens as Fairyland would be overpopulated, however, nowhere in the books does it say how big the world of Fairyland actually is. Immortality? Since the King and Queen are over 1100 years old, they are either having immortality magic done to them or fairies just have a very long lifespan. Since I think 1 human year is equal to 14 fairies years, this could mean that the King and Queen have been on the throne for more than 80 years (according to that calculation). Who knows, man? Who knows? On the other hand, in the Rainbow Fairies Jack Frost spell, he says "to seven corners of the mortal world, the Rainbow Fairies will be hurled". If the "mortal world" means the human world, does this mean Fairyland is the "immortal world"? Oooh Final words I feel that now Rainbow Magic is more famous around the world than it was when it was first written, there isn't much effort to put in any information about the context or background of Fairyland. The authors' only job is to get the storyline out there. I don't mind about that really (since I'm the kind of person who likes to stick to canon and doesn't care much about shipping and unofficial stories), but other people are very curious and want to know everything about their favourite franchises' background! Hopefully this should give some insight into the life of the fairies. As I don't own all the books, this information is from all the books that I have or remember. If there's something missing or something wrong, feel free to say. Thank you for reading! LexsJBTalk 20:29, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts